


Young Volcanoes

by geronimosaidhe



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:30:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geronimosaidhe/pseuds/geronimosaidhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is taken from a bad home life and given a second chance with an unlikely family </p><p>Mentions of: child abuse, rape, alcoholism, drug addiction, and other nasty things</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Volcanoes

Michael knew his life was fucked up way before he was put in the hospital. It was more than confirmed when he asked the nurse if his mother had shown up. He laid there unable to move any part of his body without it hurting but the sad look on the nurse’s face hurt more. Of course his mother hadn’t shown up. She didn’t give a fuck. 

Michael couldn’t remember very well what had happened to land him in the hospital in the first place. When he closed his eyes he could vaguely make out the forms of the men that had jumped in the back alleyway. The police had questioned him but Michael wouldn’t have said what they looked like even if he remembered. He didn’t need them coming back after him. He had enough problems as it was. 

He was in the hospital for three months and had no visitors until two days before he was to be released. When Michael was told he had a visitor he was foolish enough to think that it might be his mother, or even his father who he hadn’t seen in six years, but it wasn’t. 

“Michael Jones,” The tall curly haired man nodded his head in greeting as he took the seat by the window. “My name is Burnie Burns and I’m here to help you.”

Michael stared at the man for a minute taking in his business-like attire and the aviator sunglasses on top of the man’s head that probably cost more than all of Michael’s things combined. “This isn’t like one of those movies where we make a deal that costs me my soul, right?”

Burnie laughed and it calmed Michael down a bit. “No, nothing like that. Your soul is yours to keep. I do, however, have bad news.” Michael cringed but stayed quiet waiting for the man to continue. “Your mother is currently being surveillanced for suspicious activity involving drug and firearm trafficking.”

The man stared at Michael expectantly. “I’m really not surprised.” 

Burnie sighed. “I didn’t think you would be.” 

“So, what does that mean?” 

“Michael,” Burnie leaned forward in a way that Michael knew meant that they were about to have a serious discussion about something he did not want to talk about. “Did or does your mother ever physically or mentally abuse you?” 

Michael glanced at the door knowing that there was no way to make it out of there but wondering if it was worth trying. He’d spent the majority of his life laughing off the bruises, claiming he was just a klutz, or going off on people who wouldn’t leave him alone. Michael had been in anger management since he was twelve but it never seemed to stop him when he was frustrated. 

“Should I take that as a yes?” Burnie asked quietly. “Michael, you’re not in trouble here. I’m trying to help you out but you’re going to need to help me. 

“I hate her.” Michael muttered, he could feel the tears well up in his eyes but he refused to cry. “She’s a stupid bitch. She didn’t put me here this time but she has before.” 

Burnie nodded along. “She’s never going to touch you again, okay?” Michael nodded his head quickly, looking anywhere but at Burnie. “I’m going to bring you to a place that’s far away. A place with other teens that have gone through things like you. It’s going to be fine.”

“Foster care?” Michael scoffed. “Are you shitting me?”

“Sort of,” Burnie sighed. “But not really. If you don’t like it after a month we can work something else out. I know these guys. They’re great. You’ll like them.” 

“You knew the answer to your question before you came in here.”

Burnie sighed longsufferingly. “Yeah, I did. She’s been reported several times for child abuse, a few times by you, and nobody ever looked into it until I got the file. It seems your anger management has made you an ‘unreliable source’.”

“So you’re a cop.” 

“Sort of.” 

“Whatever,” Michael rolled his eyes. “Does this mean I’ll never have to see her again?”

“Not unless you want to.”

“I don’t want to.” 

“Then no.”


End file.
